gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Rock 'n Roll (RAH)
:Rock 'n Roll is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. It has been said that the sound of machine gun fire is music to Rock 'n Roll's ears. Back when in his teenage years in Malibu, he was a surfer, pro weight lifter. He played bass guitar in a local rock band with a particular affinity for British heavy metal. Accustomed to loud, amplified noises, being the Joe Team's machine gunner was a natural for him. He graduated top of class in Advanced Infantry Training School. Rock 'n Roll is one of the easiest people to get along with. He brings a sense of camaraderie and genuinely cares for his teammates. While he can be a raging bull, he is definitely someone you want on your side. Fiction A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Rock 'n Roll was a participant in the daring rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart. He was driving the R.A.M. motorcycle and provided heavy firepower support for Stalker's team. Once Cobra was defeated, he found the enemy's headquarters was rigged to blow up and informed Hawk of the situation. Fortunately, everyone made it out of the island. Not long after, Rock 'n Roll is in the Middle East with Scarlett and Snake-Eyes to retrieve an object code named "Hot Potato". Devil's Due Comics continuation Write up IDW RAH continuation After G.I. Joe was disbanded, Cobra enacts a plan that put them at the forefront of providing security for the United States, the Joes are declared renegades and are hunted down. Rock 'n Roll is the among the first Joes to resurface. Upon instructions from Hawk, he meets with other Joes for a rendezvous and leads a strike team into the Silent Castle battling B.A.T.s. With Roadblock and Duke, he buys Mainframe the time the latter needs to hack into Cobra's computers and provide evidence of Cobra's goal and clear the Joes of charges. Action Force (British) Comics continuity Craig S. McConnel was born in Truro, Cornwall, United Kingdom.Intelligence Profile in G.I. Joe Annual 1992. He was part of a G.I. Joe team in the Latin American county of Sao Cristobel who prevented Cobra from securing a nuclear warhead. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Rock 'n Roll is among the number of Joes who defended their headquarters from a Cobra air raid. During the M.A.S.S. Device crisis, he is on reserve status as the Joes try to figure out a plan for their next step against Cobra. He joins up with Duke in boarding Cobra's heli-carrier and follows his commander in storming the Cobra Temple. DiC animated series Write up Toys Trivia * In addition to the obvious musical connection, "rock and roll" is military slang for the full-auto setting on a weapon. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1982/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Super Sonic Fighters Category:Star Brigade Category:Armor Tech Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Generation 3 characters